Support is requested to establish a Clinical Center of Research Excellence through the Research Center for Minority Institutions (RCMI) at the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew). This center, entitled "The Center of Urban Research and Education in Diabetes and Metabolism" (CUREDM), is designed to attract an established research investigator with independent research support and provide research resources for investigators who will study diabetes, insulin resistance states, hypercholesterolemia, obesity, hormonal dysregulation and other metabolic related diseases. These resources will include the development of two core facilities complemented by a developmental project. CUREDM will augment and strengthen Drew's clinical research capabilities through its independent research and its ability to mentor junior investigators. Consistent with the request for this application CUREDM will address health care issues that disproportionately affect the indigenous populations served by the RCMI institutions and are recognized as national health care priorities. The unique patient population at Drew University is comprised of approximately 55 percent Hispanic, 35 percent African Americans, and 10 percent Asian/Pacific Islander who suffer disproportionately from diabetes and metabolic related disorders. Over the last 4 years Drew has experienced a progressive enhancement in the clinical research infrastructure and an increasing number of investigators with research interest and activity in diabetes and metabolic related diseases. This creates an appropriate environment of professional interaction and growth that will facilitate the recruitment of a highly qualified investigator to direct CUREDM. Thus, Drew is an ideal location for the establishment of CUREDM. Although there is a particularly high prevalence of diabetes and metabolic disorders in underserved populations, these disorders are pervasive in our society and information gained from CUREDM is likely to yield important contributions toward improving health care for the nation.